The invention relates to a device for clamping a breakable object, in particular an ampule, provided with means for engaging the object on one side of a possible breaking point. Such a device is known and is for instance marketed under the name xe2x80x9cNAFA Ampule Breakerxe2x80x9d by xe2x80x9cDe Nederlandse Ampullenfabriek B.Vxe2x80x9d in Nijmegen.
The known ampule breaker consists of a tubular plastic member, which is open on one side and provided along its inner wall with somewhat resilient ribs. The open side is likewise provided with resilient protrusions or flaps extending over a part of the opening. This tubular member is intended to be pushed close-fittingly over a top or head of a breaking ampule for opening. Such a breaking ampule, which is generally manufactured from glass, consists of a body in which liquid is arranged and a head connected thereto via a narrowed neck. The narrowed neck herein forms the intended breaking point of the ampule.
As a result of the presence of the resilient ribs and flaps, the neck and the head of such an ampule are clamped into the tubular member, whereafter the body of the ampule can be gripped and can be bent relative to the neck and head clamped in the tubular member until the neck breaks, whereby the ampule is opened. Because the neck and head of the ampule are clamped in the tubular member during breaking thereof, they have some protection. A relatively great force can thus be exerted thereon without the risk of the head in particular being squeezed into pieces and the user being injured by glass splinters. The broken-off head is moreover held fast in the tubular member, so that it can be easily discarded without forming a hazard in the waste flow.
The known device has the drawback that the body of the ampule is not protected when the neck is broken off and must be held with the hand. There is hereby the danger that at the moment the neck collapses the user unintentionally comes into contact with the sharp breaking edge, which can result in injury to the user. Collapse of the neck of the ampule moreover often results in a shock reaction and involuntary movement, which may result in leakage of a part of the content of the ampule.
The invention now has for its object to improve an ampule breaker of the above described type such that the above stated drawback does not occur. This is achieved according to the invention by providing the clamping device with means for holding a part of the object lying on the other side of the breaking point. By thus also clamping the body of the ampule the user is prevented from coming into contact with the breaking edge when the neck collapses. In addition, collapse takes place in very controlled manner with this device because the breaking force can be well distributed. There is therefore no danger of uncontrolled shock movements and spillage of a part of the content of the ampule possibly resulting therefrom.